


Lost By Nature

by bokimu



Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokimu/pseuds/bokimu
Summary: You keep feeling something pulling you into dangerous territory. You try to resist, but the temptation grows strong...





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of like, a 16 year old female reader, but let's just age up to 18, and be a senior in high school. Because SAFE.
> 
> Also I wrote and posted this on DA like 5 years ago. Ahh, those cringey days. I was a terato-newbie back then (but there was no word for it)

The air was grey with thick fog, littered with trees that looked burnt and dead. And while looking around, you swore one of the trees moved. You did a double-take, and you looked back to your path to see what looked like a mannequin wearing a suit. But the model was as tall as a house and the skin, if it could even be called skin, was so white, like snow. And there were black appendages that blended in with the branches, but they kept growing and almost seemed to be facing toward you. When your eyes met an actual tree, the figured seemed to be closer than ever.

That is when you woke up. And reach for a journal you keep by for writing down dreams. You write down as much as you can remember. Too shook up by the dream, you decide to get ready for school. After showering and dressing, you look outside your bedroom window and focus on the trees. You can't recall an area like the one from the dream though. But you've never wondered too far in, either.

After some time to think to yourself, you go downstairs. You're the first person, so you make yourself a bowl of your favorite cereal since you didn't feel like cooking anything up for breakfast. And then it's off the bus. You talk to your friends, listening to their stories that happened over the weekend. They are anticipating on what you have to say, but the bus finally arrives at school and everyone heads on their way to class. Unfortunately, the first class is your least favorite subject. And the teacher was just a miserable example of an instructor.

After your prayer for the bell to ring came true, you move on to another dull class. At least you shared it with a good friend who was willing to help out. You felt bad when they give you the answers, but you always tried to make up for it by buying them lunch. But the favor would have to be returned after one more class. It was P.E. and you couldn't care less. But at least it was taking place outside with a cloudy sky. The class was split into 2 teams for a game of soccer.

You didn't really like running around and stayed in the middle of the field, watching everyone scurry and try their hardest to score. The idea that some people took the game way too seriously made you laugh. With the ball well on the other side, you stared at the trees. The whole town was half concealed with them. You remember growing up, hearing tales of people going into the thick of the forest, but never returning. It was scary when you were little, but nowadays it sounded like bunk.

After one of your teammates yelled at you for not playing, you snapped out of the trance of remembrance. Your eyes were glued to the forest. You blink, and one of the trees are gone. Or at least, it looked like on- SLAM!

Everything goes black.


	2. Build Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when messengers like MSN were a thing?? that's what I had in mind when I wrote this

You woke up with a dull pain in a bed in the nurse's office. Your neck hurts when you move your head, and you let out a moan of pain as it rotates. You see you're still in your gym clothes. The nurse walks in.

"Are you okay? You took quite a hit." You try to sit up by yourself. "Oh, don't rush yourself. You might have some serious injuries." She sounded worried, as expected.

"I feel fine. Really." You rub your head and neck where the pain throbbed. It wasn't as bad as the pain you felt when you lived with your parents.

"We already called your grandmother and she's on her way." You love your grandma to bits. She was a strong woman who managed to better herself after your grandpa died. She knew how to treat a child better than your deadbeat parents. When they were arrested for drug possession, it was your grandmother who asked to take you in. She had faith in you and your younger sibling. It's been 3 years since it happened and not once had she been called by the school for anything. You were given your normal clothes and the option to change back into them.

You just changed out of your shorts for pants and stayed in your gym shirt since it wasn't like you were sweating much. Like clockwork, Grandma came and you decide to go home for the rest of the day. "We'll inform your instructors. You take care and keep this on for 30 minutes." The nurse handed you an ice pack and your backpack. You put the pack on your temple where the ball hit you. And there it stayed until you got home and went upstairs to your room. You nodded off, and as the pain faded away, the moment of how you got it came to you.

The forest.

A tree that was there, wasn't after a blink of an eye.

You shook and remembered you were in the car, turning on your street.

Once inside, your grandma offered to make you some soup, but you just wanted sleep the most. You head to your room and drift off the sleep.

The trees were grey, as if they were dying and rotting, but the leaves still had just a touch of green in them. Barely touching the bark, it crumbles and you look at your fingers, looking as if you touched the snuffed out remains of a fire. You reach for another and it's soft to the touch instead. Your eyes trailing upward to see what looks like branches, wiggling and pointing at you. Frozen in fear, one wraps around your neck and starts to tighten its grip...

You awake to the sound of your grandmother yelling your name from another room. You looked at your clock. School was over for a while now. On your phone were several texts from friends. It looked like everyone wanted to chat with you. And then your stomach growls, reminding you that you didn't have anything since this morning.

Grandma knocks and opens the door upon your permission. "Do you want me to stay home? I can call in for tonight," she asks. You didn't want her to wait on you hand and foot, so you convince her to go into work. After she leaves, you check down the hall and see your sibling doing their homework. You don't want to bother them, so you go to the kitchen and see a pot on the stove. After taking a bowl to your room and signing in, your friends all message you, asking if you're okay. After replying to everyone, your best friend asks if you want to chat with the webcam.

You don't even know how you look, but after turning the camera on, they comment on how tired you look. You both laugh and joke around, talk about what happened and after adding all your other friends, you tell them about the dream. And about what happened in your gym class.

They all seemed creeped out by what you tell them. It sounds like something straight out of a horror movie. But you assure them it's just a coincidence. Stuff like that couldn't really happen, you tell them. You all laugh, some out of nerves and some from the craziness of it all.

You throw your headphones off after the voice chat starts to sound... off. Everyone's laughs morphed into a high-pitched static, losing all sense of humanity in them and sounding like some kind of otherworldly creature. And then your computer screen freezes. You move the mouse all around, but nothing's happening. Your phone vibrates, scaring you half to death.

"WTF is behind u?" the text preview read. You look at your camera view. Behind you is your window, open so everyone could see outside. And among the trees, darkened from the twilight, a figure in the distance. Finally, the screen moves, but with lag. The pale oval shape for its head, showed it was moving, deep into the forest. At last, the screen and sound is normal again.

The updated chat window is filled with questions for you:

\- _hey, is your connection working?_  
\- _wtf!??!_  
\- _uh-oh I think your wifi is dying!_  
\- _heyHEY is everyone's chat working still?_

You jumped up and look out the window. And you figure that enough is enough.

"Guys, I'm gonna go for a walk. BRB." You hit Enter, and grab your cell phone.

The internet drops before your message could be properly sent.


End file.
